


A Daring Proposition

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: "And why did the author write this crap?", Alternate Name, Alternate Protagonist Name, Amateur Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Chie being adorable, Chie's gonna be walkin' funny for the next couple of days, Collars, Consensual Sexual Servitude, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humor, I'm writing these tags for no reason other than I can, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Post-Coitus Scene, Smut, Spanking, Stinger, Strap-Ons, Teen Romance, There's your fucking etymology lesson for the day goddamn you, Vaginal Fingering, Yes I called my P4 Protag "Minoru Sakamoto" because Minoru means truth, Yosuke and Minoru are like "WTH did you do?", Yukiko not using language in her dirty talk, non-canon name, stick around to find out kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: It's already been some time since Yukiko and Chie first made love as an official couple, and now Yukiko seeks to do something very different. Unfortunately for Chie, it involves the BDSM-heavy process of being turned into a hormonal puddle of goo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Persona 4 smut I've wrote. Enjoy!
> 
> Fanfic takes place in late June, so both Yukiko and Chie are 16.

It was hardly a secret amongst housewives that Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka could be romantically involved. And they’re _right_ for the most part – both teenage girls have been dating in secret ever since Yukiko’s rescue from the Castle. However, thanks to their close confidants within the Investigation Team and their own family, the rumors never became serious enough to interfere with their investigation into the Yasoinaba Serial Murders.

Yet even with the looming threats of murder enshrouding the town, Yukiko still found time every now and then to get into Chie’s underwear. It was only four weeks ago, when Chie announced she was ready for their first time, and nothing has ever truly been the same since. Even though it was clear both girls loved and trusted one another with their whole beings, Yukiko secretly prided in having the figurative pants on in futon. It was ironic too, given how Chie’s outward tomboy contrasted with Yukiko’s public girly girl-persona, but then again, they _do_ say that a lot can be said about one’s personality by how they handle sex.

Yukiko’s enjoyment over teasing and consensually controlling her lover is what prompted her to try something new, something more… risqué, so to speak. Naturally, she would never do something like this without her say-so; there was little else Yukiko valued more than her bond with Chie, and she was perfectly fine with being as vanilla as possible if Chie displayed even a slight amount of discomfort with the innmaiden’s hidden sexual appetite.

“Uh, Yukiko? Where _are_ we going…?”

“Heehee! Oh, you’ll see Chie.”

As it stands, Yukiko is gently guiding a blindfolded Chie into a spacious room within the Amagi Inn. The younger-yet-taller girl stifled a laugh upon hearing Chie’s _very_ audible annoyance. After some further guidance, both girls stood in front shoji before Chie finally gave up.

“Aaaaaaaaaargh! C’mon, Yukiko!” Chie bellowed in frustration. “This is totally _stupid!_ And what’s the point of this goddamn blindfold?!”

Upon hearing Chie’s admittedly-adorable angrish, Yukiko began snickering yet again. It took an uncharacteristically whiny “cut it out, Yukiko!” for the innmaiden to finally shut up.

“Okay, okay! Sorry, sheesh…” Yukiko let out the last of her snickers before finally opening up the shoji. After taking a few steps further, both girls finally stopped.

“Okay…” Yukiko confirmed. “You can now take off the blindfold.”

“’Bout time…” Chie pouted, finally removing the cloth blindfold. “Why did you have me go through all of that stupid crap in the first place-“

Chie then saw what was on the futon. And she _gawked_.

As any normal person would attest to, she had a good reason to look so horrified. Upon the futon laid a red, wiffle ballgag harness accompanied by a black, leather collar, several loops of ropes, some spreader bars, as well as a variety of sex toys including but not limited to a seven-inch strap-on with fake testicles, several vibrator eggs, lubricant, whips, canes, paddles, and two nipple clamps to compensate.

It literally took a whole _minute_ for Chie to process what she was seeing and speak up.

“Th-This is…” Chie said with a luminescent blush, clearly flustered over what she was seeing.

“It’s, um, bondage gear…” Yukiko blushed as well, looking away. “You don’t know how much of a pain it was to smuggle this stuff into my room, with how protective my parents are of me.” Suddenly, the young innmaiden looked up to her kung-fu loving girlfriend with a flustered yet much more confident smile, clearly having a glint of deviousness within her eyes.

“I…” Yukiko said, resolutely. “I want to tie you up, Chie-chan.”

Chie _literally_ had to take a step back out of both shock and embarrassment. Any trace of anger and annoyance present with the blindfold guiding was all gone, now replaced with sheer, adorable embarrassment. It was rather endearing in Yukiko’s mind, for certain.

“Y-Y-You want to do _what_ to me, now?!” The 16-year old kung-fu fighter blurted out. “Y-Yukiko, I, uh, I just, I… ooooooooooh, God, I don’t think my heart can take it…”

Awkward silence soon followed. A part of Yukiko began wondering if doing this was even a good idea, especially given how sensitive Chie was underneath that tomboyish exterior. She sighed solemnly, cursing herself for not thinking of the young girl’s feelings beforehand.

“Chie,” The 16-year old innmaiden began, sighing slightly. “If you don’t want to do this, you really don’t have to. I was just wondering if we could’ve done something, um… well, _kinkier_ for a change. But if your answer is no, then I understand completely-“

“N-No wait!” Chie interrupted, still rather embarrassed by the lewd situation placed in front of her. “I, um…”

“Huh? Chie-chan, do you want to say something?” Yukiko inquired.

“Um, w-well yes, I…” Chie blushed, still struggling to find the right words to say. She looked up at the younger-yet-taller handmaiden with an embarrassed yet adorable complexion. “Do you… do you promise that I’ll enjoy it…?” Chie squeaked rather innocently, almost like a child listening to her mother.

Yukiko paused there for a moment. After reviewing what she could possibly say, the innmaiden spoke up. “Yes… I believe you’ll enjoy this, Chie.” The teenager gave a confirming nod to her girlfriend.

“Y-Yukiko, I…” Chie had to take a deep breath of air before giving her best smile, albeit with red, flushed cheeks. “Okay… I trust you, Yukiko.”

Yukiko’s smile returned into full bloom as she gently pulled in her lover for a hug. She knew that Chie trusted her with all her heart, and naturally, she had to make good on her promise that she’d enjoy it. Yukiko reminded herself to make Chie happy, otherwise she might as well deserve a kick to the face…

“So, um…” Chie spoke up after a lengthy moment, still rather embarrassed. “S-Shall we start…?”

From that vulnerable expression alone, Yukiko _had_ to make a move. Naturally, she started by wrapping her left arm around Chie’s waist in a rather forceful manner, while her right hand slipped into Chie’s hot pants and went to work.

Pheromones _exploded_ into the air after that.

“G-Guh! Y-Yuki…!” Chie let loose a sharp whimper as she felt an index and middle finger rub and slide in and out of her entrance. She only just began, and _already_ she felt her shorts become damp. Without any resistance given, a loud moan escaped out of Chie’s lips, one that thankfully cannot be heard thanks to the lacking presence of Yukiko’s parents.

Yukiko impishly chuckled upon hearing Chie’s stifled gasps and whimpers. “Oh? I take it you want more of what’s to come?” Chie’s shuddering nod was all the confirmation the innmaiden needed, and with it, she gently pushed her lover and friend onto the futon.

As Yukiko climbed onto the futon, she couldn’t help but marvel at how _glorious_ she looked. Curled up and in a rather vulnerable state of mind, Chie’s wide eyes anxiously anticipated what was to come, all while still recoiling from Yukiko’s roaming hands. The expression _alone_ was enough to turn Yukiko on, to say the least.

With a final giggle, Yukiko felt her soft lips press unto Chie’s, and with it, the kung-fu-loving tomboy melted into hormones.

* * *

 

A part of Chie wondered why she signed up for this; it wasn’t as if she _liked_ being manhandled like that, she hoped. Though regardless of these subdued thoughts and her meek protests, Chie still was excited – if curiously anxious – about being tied up by Yukiko. There was something strange about having nylon rope and metal bindings dig into the flesh, and unlike all the burns, scrapes and bruises she received fighting the Shadows in the TV World, this was a feeling of discomfort that she could get used to.

Speaking of the devil, that was _exactly_ the situation she found herself in.

Chie partially laid on the futon, fully undressed and bound in an incredibly awkward position: a spreader bar separated her legs from one another while a separate melding of rope and flesh left her bound torso remain suspended from the ceiling. To add to her mid-air predicament, the sporty tomboy was silenced with a red, wiffle ballgag with a black, leather mass of straps to accompany it. The collar and nipple clamps certainly didn’t help matters either.

The young girl gnawed at the wiffle ball, letting a little drool escaped her curled lips as she waited for Yukiko – err, _Mistress_ Yukiko – to arrive and bring her incomparable pleasure. The fact that she had to address her as Mistress only compounded to Chie’s luminescent blush: addressing the love of her life in such a complacent and submissive fashion gave both inexplicable arousal and understandable embarrassment to the young girl.

Finally – after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, though it has only been five minutes – Chie heard Yukiko open the shoji and waltz into the room.

And she looked _gorgeous._

Chie blushed and squeaked indignantly upon seeing what the teenage beauty was – or rather, _wasn’t_ – wearing. A red and black breastless corset that gave way to Yukiko’s small-yet-ample chest, complete with a red, crotchless garterbelt that went down to black, see-through stockings. The fact that she had elbow gloves of the same material as the stockings added further to her sultry beauty, and – oh, dear _God_ , was that red lipstick she wore?!

Chie almost had to look away due to her embarrassment, being as flush-red as one could feasibly attain. Upon witnessing the older-yet-shorter girl’s adorability, Yukiko giggled softly.

“So, um… I take it I do the “dominatrix”-style correctly?” Yukiko said bashfully, blushing all the while. She eyed the heap of sex toys currently not in use and then back to Chie, in which the innmaiden found her bobbing her head nervously.

Yukiko, enjoying her newly-made servant’s innocence, giggled softly before sauntering towards the futon, her chest heaving a little with every step.

So, _so_ many things to go wrong at this moment, to the point it was hardly funny. Yukiko’s parents could have an unscheduled early arrival back at the Inn, only to find their daughter in the process of fornicating her girlfriend. As supportive – if strict – as the Amagi family can be, _that_ will be something that will have both teenage girls grounded for quite some time.

But then again, having sex as teenagers was always a high-risk, high-reward sort of thing, one that Yukiko prays to _God_ that the “high-risk” part doesn’t kick in when she least wants it. But there was hardly any going back at this point. The fact that Chie had to consensually sign a pseudo-slavery contract (for authenticity, Yukiko says) in the process of becoming Mistress Yukiko’s servant says it all, and with it, the innmaiden’s kinkier proclivities came into full bloom.

Yukiko finally stepped onto the futon, having her slender hands placed on the sporty tomboy’s bare behind. Chie shuddered softly upon having Yukiko’s dainty hands squeeze on the sporty tomboy-slash-servant, nervously anticipating what was to come.

Then, Yukiko’s gloved fingers slipped once more onto Chie’s puffy yet dry slit, and with it, Chie yet again devolved into a soft, whimpering mess of hormones.

“Shhhh…” Yukiko shushed into Chie’s left earlobe, enjoying the sound of an aroused and innocent teenager moaning as two fingers played with her entrance. “You’ll be alright. I’ll make sure you’re safe in my arms, my cute little prince…”

As the raven-haired innmaiden’s long fingers glided across Chie’s maidenhood, Yukiko couldn’t help but take delight in the submissive tomboy’s high-pitched whimpers and indignant wailing. There was something special the younger-yet-taller female felt when she was in complete and total control of Chie’s throbbing sex. A certain _je ne seis quas_ that made dominating her even more enjoyable. The fact that she effectively had sweet, tomboyish, innocent Chie Satonaka in her grip – and _especially_ the fact that Chie is shaping up to _enjoy_ said torment – proves itself as a major turn-on for Yukiko. Chie was hers and hers alone, and nobody – _nobody_ – else can claim her.

Eventually, however, Yukiko’s wandering fingers left Chie’s now-slick entrance, leaving a sticky string of fluids from the tip of Yukiko’s index and middle fingers back to her maidenhood. After briefly flicking off the sweet pre-orgasm nectar, Yukiko leaned up to her shuddering captive, craning her neck over her backside to reach the behind of the sporty tomboy’s left earlobe. Her larger, ampler chest softly pressed against Chie’s backside, the feeling of the innmaiden’s breasts pressing against her causing her to wail aloud. The fact that Yukiko could hear her servant’s ragged breathing – along with the fact that that same servant shuddered loudly every time Yukiko’s breathed on her earlobe – was enough to make an otherwise-dry entrance for the dominant innmaiden into a sticky, hot mess.

Surely enough, however, Yukiko’s gloved fingers left her elbows to reached Chie’s clamped breasts. She then briefly yet firmly began tugging against the steel clamps locked onto her nipples, enjoying the brief yet apparent whimpers and moans of pain and arousal that came with it. As her hands played with the clamps, Yukiko leaned in to Chie’s left ear, her hot breath sending shivers crawling down her spine.

“Well? It feels good to be a useless toy, doesn’t it?” Yukiko said in a sultry, velvety tone, the mere _sound_ of it enough to make Chie melt away. “You must _like_ being thrown around like a plaything, huh? I can only _imagine_ how many guys and girls did this to you when you’re like this…”

Despite the inherent falsehood of Yukiko’s demeaning claims, the dirty nature of it was enough to again electrify Chie with hormones, as if the nipple clamp tugging didn’t do that already. With a soft, subdued whimper, the young girl softly bobbed her head up and down, still feeling a hot, pulsating feeling on her groinal areas from all outside stimuli. Everything about her situation aroused and heated her up in a way she never thought was possible, and a sinking part of Chie’s mind wondered how _long_ she’s been missing out.

Eventually, Yukiko’s slender fingers left the clamps on Chie’s nubs, taking delight in the older-yet-shorter girl’s moans of protest. Not willing to lose the momentum followed up from such masochistic nirvana, Yukiko’s right hand quickly slapped Chie’s behind, eliciting a wide-eyed squeal as a red-hot pain enveloped her senses.

Chie gnawed onto the gag _hard_ , tears swelling up in her eyelids upon having such a reserved yet brutal display of strength in that one slap. It wasn’t the only one Yukiko would do, either – no, the dominant teenager quickly followed up with a rapid-fire pace of spanking, each hard and swift smack releasing another garbled scream from Chie’s lips.

With the incessant pace of Yukiko’s hand, Chie sobbed softly, wincing every time Yukiko’s gloved hand came down onto her ass, especially with the intervals being so, _so_ short. Yet even so, Chie was not frightened nor hurt by Yukiko’s hand; instead, Chie felt a warm, tingling feeling run up and down her back alongside the fiery pain enveloping her senses, and with it, Chie softly moaned in both arousal and pain.

Yukiko suddenly stopped, leaving Chie’s behind red and sore in the wake of her spanking. With a cocked eyebrow and a smirk, she looked upon Chie’s aroused, hot face with an almost cathartic satisfaction. Seeing Chie so in control, so _wasted_ , was enough to both sexually and emotionally satisfy the dominant teenager in ways few others could feasibly compare to. Naturally, she still loved and cared deeply for Chie, and the trust and love was mutual; it was times like this, however, where Yukiko felt lucky to be alive.

“Hmhmhmhmhmhm…” Yukiko giggled with a cocksure grin. “I take it you’re enjoying everything so far, my cute little prince? You don’t want more punishment, do you…?”

“Gnnnh…” Chie moaned uselessly into the mass of straps silencing her, before nodding in a clearly half-dazed, aroused and indisputably _defeated_ expression. Of course, even with a facial complexion like that, that hardly meant both lovers were done with one another.

“Oh, good!” Yukiko giggled girlishly, clasping her hands together all the while. She then carefully got off the futon before turning to her restrained, physically-suspended lover, “Wait right here, okay? I got to get something.”

Chie cautiously yet curiously nodded, which prompted Yukiko to search through the pile of sex toys. After a few seconds in awkward yet hot silence, the long-haired innmaiden stood up with two items in her hands, her expression beaming all the while.

“You can tell what this is, right?”

Chie’s eyes widen in sheer horror at seeing the two items: a jar of lubricant, and a monstrous seven-inch strap-on with fake testicles. Immediately, she felt a shiver going through her body, as she anxiously knew just _what_ the lubricant was meant for, and she was confident it wasn’t to make vaginal sex more comfortable. She greatly enjoyed every moment so far with Yukiko, but even _she_ was wholly unsure whether it would hurt or not.

“Now, I understand that you’d be nervous about this, Chie-chan,” Yukiko nodded, breaking out of her “femdom” persona for a moment, all while sitting back on the futon with both items in hand. “But that’s why we’re here to test the waters, right?”

After receiving a nervous nod from her lover, Yukiko began unscrewing the jar of lubricant and began coating her right index and middle finger in the translucent substance. After getting the item _completely_ soaked in the lubricant, Yukiko went up behind Chie and placed her left hand on the sporty tomboy’s right asscheek.

“Now just tell me if it’s too much for you, okay?” Yukiko reached in to place a quick kiss on Chie’s cheek, making the shy tomboy nod while in luminescence. Without any additional hesitation, Yukiko let her lubricated fingers slowly slide into her anus.

“Ghhhmmuhh…!” Chie garbled and gasped into the gag as she felt an unfamiliar, foreign feeling slide into her anus, almost instinctively tensing up and clenching her sphincter. It took a rather motherly “don’t clench. It’ll only make it hurt more, Chie-chan” from Yukiko to have the sporty tomboy consciously relent, instead letting shivers and discomfort run up and down her spine as the two fingers slowly probed her anus.

Somewhere along the line, however, Chie felt Yukiko’s slim fingers press a button. It wasn’t a painful button, not in the slightest; instead, as soon as Yukiko hit that button, Chie began seeing hazily, with her crotch heating up again and her breath becoming more ragged and aroused. It was literally unlike anything Chie felt in her entire life, and as Yukiko’s fingers began pulling out and eventually back in with increased pace, she devolved into a hormonal mess of moaning and arousal, her slit becoming more and more sticky with the retreating and advancing fingers.

“Oh, I see!” Yukiko giggle mischievously, clearly taking in the tomboy’s arousal. “I take it you must like it up the anus, hmm…?” Chie’s mind was to hazy and pheromone-addled to be able to make a coherent response of any kind, in which Yukiko immediately took that as a “yes” whether the tomboy enjoyed such anal probation or not.

As such, Yukiko’s slender fingers quickly picked up its pace, pressing against Chie’s perineum every time they reentered her hole. Chie, needless to say, devolved into a hormonal, aroused mess, her mind blown with the feeling of Yukiko’s fingers in her anus. Her breathing quickened and her heart began pounding drums in her chest, tears again swelling up in her eyes as she felt her body came closer to a positively primal orgasm, threatening to drown herself in an ocean of hormones and lust.

“Phh… Phh…” Chie garbled, clearly trying to say something. Suddenly, she began long, drawn out moans with an initial emphasis on “P”. As the moans became more and more intensified and identifiable, Yukiko’s grin grew wider and wider as she finally deciphered what the long, drawn out wail meant.

Chie was saying “please.” She was _pleading_.

Suddenly, and without warning at that, Chie felt the intruding fingers slide out, with their owner fully satisfied if Chie enjoyed anal sex or not. The sporty tomboy felt an indignant whine escape her throat, thrashing about her suspension as if a child throwing a temper tantrum; the feeling of Yukiko’s fingers became like a drug to Chie, and she needed more of it to truly release the hot, drumming feeling locked in her abdomen.

“Well now!” Yukiko giggled in a coy fashion. “I think your arousal is a satisfactory answer, for certain. Now…” Yukiko immediately took the seven-inch rubber behemoth next to her and secured it between her legs, letting a suspicious nub meant to pleasure the user enter her entrance. Ignoring the pulsing heat in her groin and her barely audible whimper, Yukiko secured the strap-on on her entrance.

Yukiko, barely constraining her arousal, gave a serious expression to her lover. “Are you _sure_ you want to go all the way, Chie? This is likely your last chance, you know.”

Chie, despite addled in arousal, had enough control over herself to ponder whether she would truly enjoy this or not. But everything done in tonight’s name was meant to arouse and pleasure Chie, with most of that goal being a smashing success. With a shy, quiet nod, Yukiko was given all the confirmation she truly needed to proceed.

“Okay. Just tell me if it’s too much, alright?” Yukiko leaned over to again peck at Chie’s left cheek, before turning back to scoop enough lubricant for the rubber behemoth secured between her legs. After a few good strokes, Yukiko positioned herself behind her servant, placing her left hand on Chie’s left asscheek. Gripping onto the shaft, Yukiko carefully slid the rubber strap-on into Chie’s anus.

And after _that_ , Chie’s world began _spinning_.

Her breath quickened to an almost lightning-fast pace and her heart began pounding in her chest. Tears and blush sweltered over her face, and her slit became more and more wet with each gentle push. Her perky chest heaved and her mind sunk into an abyss of primal lust and total arousal. Chie let loose a loud, guttural scream, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _Nothing_ could potentially prepare her for Yukiko sliding a strap-on dildo into her anus, and she sure as _hell_ wasn’t complaining.

Yukiko greatly enjoyed it as well. Her breath quickened, and an equally-luminescent blush crept onto her face, her heart continuously pounding as she felt the nub pleasure her with each push, even if barely equivalent to the amount of pleasure Chie was feeling.

As the sporty tomboy felt Yukiko’s fake shaft press again and again unto her perineum, Chie devolved into a mess of hormones and sheer, primal arousal. Screams and moans were all that was left for the poor girl, and as she felt Yukiko’s aggressively push into her one last time, she squealed loudly as she felt and orgasm hit her like a freight train, completely shattering her mind in a way that will never again make sleeping with Yukiko the same ever again.

Driven by supercharged-estrogen, Yukiko forcefully undid the ballgag harness to messily press her lips against Chie’s, the former still pounding her and the latter still cumming. As the two teenage lovers locked into a French kiss, a part of Chie’s mind wondered if she’ll be walking funny for the next couple of days, and if she was, it was so, _so_ worth it.

* * *

 

“Chie-chan, you look like you’re _dead_ for God’s sake…”

As it turns out, Chie _would_ be walking funny for the next couple of days. She pathetically moaned on her desk face-first, with Yukiko being in an equally exhausted state. As they sat in Ms. Kashiwagi’s class (who wasn’t around to give a lecture, thank God), Yosuke and Minoru glanced at each other in bewilderment.

“You, uh… think she’s going to be okay?” The silver-haired wild card said, responding to Yosuke’s question with a raised eyebrow.

“We are,” Yukiko grumbled loudly. “And you do _not_ want to know why we’re exhausted.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Yosuke (via text): "OMFG risette, chie and yukiko just fuked, HOLY SHIT"  
> Rise (via text): "omigod yosuke, TMI >o< "


End file.
